the_dere_typesfandomcom-20200214-history
Himedere
A Himedere refers to a character who wishes to be treated like a princess by the person she loves, even if they aren’t actual royalty. Himedere characters have a princess complex. Personality Himederes demand to be treated like royalty by his or her loved ones, even if they are not royalty. Himedere characters are very similar to tsundere characters but too "princess-like" to be one. They usually get any kind of work to be done by other people, giving orders to everyone around them. They put themselves first in any situation, not caring about others, except the one they love. They always want perfection and success everywhere, from everyone and themselves. Himederes may have a history that shows the root of their insecurities. Specific moments of abandonment, neglect, and betrayal have commonly been the cause for the himedere's behavior. The purpose of a himedere's backstory is to explain what triggered their attention-seeking behavior, and who in their life is sympathetic to their past. A himedere can be truly befriended by the few who can see past their ego. Sometimes the himedere takes their companions for granted and choose to treat them unfairly. Those who tolerate her either let the himedere walk all over them or retaliate eventually, but there is usually a sense of loyalty or strong bond that is difficult to break. This type of character is one who has traits of a stereotypical, snooty princess, and comes off at first as arrogant, self-centered, and vain. Still, they have the capacity for love and friendship and often will soften over time, learning a valuable lesson in the process. The male version of this is Oujidere. Himedere character's behavior is like a spoiled brat but with a princess complex. The kinder and more mature version of this dere is oujodere. Meaning of the Name This word is an abbreviation of "hime" (姫ひめ), which means "princess", and "deredere" (デレデレ), which means "lovey-dovey".https://www.hxchector.com/what-is-himedere/ Characters with this Personality Characters from anime, manga & light novels * Erina Nakiri from Shokugeki no Soma * Noelle Silva from Black Clover * Miku Izayoi from Date A Live * Celestia Ludenberg from Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc * Akatsuki from Kantai Collection * Marianne Grand Maniel Chocola Julliangeli from Jewelpet Twinkle☆ * Luviagelita Edelfelt from Fate/kaleid liner Prisma☆Illya * Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi from Cross Ange: Tenshi to Ryuu no Rondo * Mio Aiyoma from Kami Nomi zo Shirai Sekai '' * Nagi Sanzenin from ''Hayate No Gotoku! * Azuki Azusa from Hentai Ouji to Warawanai Neko * Sena Kashiwazaki from Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai * Tenjōin Saki from To Love-Ru * Karen Lilica from Fairy Tail * Minerva Orland from Fairy Tail * Futaba Kanzaki from Beelzebub * Maria Belenbauza Yamada from Michiko & Hatchin * Miura Yumiko from Yahari Ore No Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru * Bulma Briefs from Dragon Ball * Alice from Pandora Hearts * Iyo Yamaguchi from My Little Monster Characters from cartoons, comics, and fan-made * D.W. Read from Arthur. '' * ''Bloom from'' let’s go mlp ''' * Muffy Crosswire from ''Arthur * Diaspro from Winx Club * Chimera from Winx Club * Lo Ridgemount from Stoked * Tricia Holmes from 6teen * Gwen from 6teen * Mandy from 6teen * Kitten from Teen Titans * Courtney from Total Drama * Lindsay from Total Drama * Heather from Total Drama * Amy from Total Drama * Sugar from Total Drama * Taylor from Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race * Josee from Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race * Pretty from Kaeloo * Sarah from Ed Edd'n Eddy * Icy from Winx Club * Darcy from Winx Club * Stormy from Winx Club * Quinn Morgendorffer from Daria * Sandi Griffin from Daria * Stacy Rowe from Daria * Tiffany Blum-Deckler from Daria * Suzy Johnson from Phineas and Ferb * Brianna Buttowski from Kick Buttowski * Masami Yoshida from The Amazing World of Gumball * Rachel Wilson from The Amazing World of Gumball * Mitzi from Winx Club * Sally from Winx Club * Darma from Winx Club * Chloe Bourgeois from Miraculous Ladybug * Lola Loud from The Loud House * Jessica Gordon from the Captain Underpants franchise * Prinzessin Kenny from South Park: The Stick of Truth * Lisa Silver from American Dad * Connie D'Amico from Family Guy * Audrey Bourgeois from Miraculous Ladybug * Shirayuki Hime from Happiness Charge PreCure Characters from movies, tv-series, and novels * Snorkmaiden from Moominvalley * Claire Standish from The Breakfast Club * Regina George from Mean Girls * Heather Duke from Heathers * Heather McNamara from Heathers * Heather Chandler from Heathers * Val Rommel from Unfriended * Laura Barns from Unfriended * Tasha Cummings from Tormented * Violet Beauregard from Invitation * Chris Hargensen from Carrie * Elena Garcia from Wrong Turn 2: Dead End * Elsa Bouchard from 2Survive * Cheryl Blossom from Riverdale * Misty from Hatchet * Jenna from Hatchet * Tammy Pimento from Gingerdead Man 3: Saturday Night Cleaver * Macy from Trick 'r Treat * Lorna Dean from The Gingerdead Man * Janet from Dorchester's Revenge: The Return of Crinoline Head a.k.a. Dollface * Hazel Swearingen from Bunk'd * London Tipton from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody and The Suite Life on Deck * Chelsea Brimmer from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody and The Suite Life on Deck * Tiffany from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody * Emma Ross from Jessie * Jasmine Epstein from Jessie * Bryn Breitbart from Jessie * Darla Shannon from Jessie * Trina Vega from Victorious * Deedee Fillbrook from Doll Graveyard * Olivia from Doll Graveyard * Gwen Bouvier from Terror at Blood Fart Lake * Princess Morbucks from The Powerpuff Girls * Blair Winthorpe from Pool Party Massacre * Kelly Hennenlotter from Hello Mary Lou: Prom Night II * Amy from After Dark * Blanca Thompson from Killer Movie * Swimsuit Model from Hellyfish * Kathryn Merteuil from Cruel Intentions * Miss Piggy from The Muppet Show * Georgette from Oliver & Company * Bethany Walker from Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle & Jumanji: The Next Level * Amber Pollock from Teen Spirit * Blair from Beware the Lake * Suzy from Monsters in the Woods * Trudy from Jack the Reaper Characters from games * Himedere-chan from Kuudere Simulator 2 * Sakuya Le Bel Shirogane from Hatoful Boyfriend * Kizana Sunobu from Yandere Simulator * Tokuko Kitagawa from Yandere Simulator * Musume Ronshaku from Yandere Simulator * Bianca from Rune Factory * Serra from Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade * Qiyana from League of Legends * Elise from Story of Seasons * Pinky Gauthier from Bully Characters from other sources * Hatsune Miku from Vocaloid '' (World is Mine) * Cleo De Nile from ''Monster High * Nefera De Nile from Monster High * Maple from YunokiRoom/MapuruCafe * Princess Rilliane Lucifen D'Autriche from The Evillious Chronicles Gallery Himedere_2.jpg Himedere_3.jpg Himedere_4.png Himedere_5.jpg Category:Dere Category:Arrogant Category:Ohohohohohohoho Category:Princess